


Dibs

by Burning_Underground



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Lafayette, Gay John Laurens, Love Triangle, M/M, More characters will be added in future chapters, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Slow To Update, alex and john are dumb, eventual laflams, eventual polyamory, laf is kinda oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Underground/pseuds/Burning_Underground
Summary: Best friends Alex and John quickly find themselves pining over the new French student that Alex is helping out.A friendly competition ensues.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Kudos: 8





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I want to start posting the Hamilton fics that I've been writing since this hyperfixation started.
> 
> Fair warning: I am not the most consistent uploader.

John had already planned the day, a rare thing for the man who lived in constant last minute panic. He thinks briefly that his father would be proud of him, and his mood instantaneously sinks as he shoves a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

It was early, much earlier than he was used to. Light of the rising sun shines through the windows of the apartment, and the blinds are open as if to welcome it, but John knows full well that neither of the occupants are particularly happy about the bright rays entering their home.

He’s surprised that Alex wasn’t out of his room at the smell of coffee. John didn’t necessarily care for the stuff, but he always made sure coffee was ready for his roommate if he woke up before him. Otherwise, there would be hell to pay; nobody wants to be around Alexander Hamilton pre multiple cups of coffee.

They have been friends for six years now, and he feels like he knows Alex better than he knows himself sometimes. Of course, they both had their secrets, but they were comfortable with that. Even though they met as pen pals, they had become inseparable quickly, and they moved into their apartment the moment they realized they were going to the same college.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he ate another spoonful. He actually had his day planned out; he wasn’t going to let his tendency to daydream get in the way of that.

Just as he did that, there was a knock on the door.

Alex and he never expect guests. He wonders if it’s one of the sisters checking on them, or maybe Hercules was back from his Europe trip.

The face that greets him is not one he recognizes. A tall, lean man with curly, black hair tied back in a tight bun stood before him, holding a piece of paper. John feels himself blush as the man smiles at him.

“Um, hello.” He spoke in a thick French accent. “I am looking for a, um-” He looks at the paper, “Alexander Hamilton.”

He coughs awkwardly, moving to the side, but he found that he can’t look away from the man. “Uh, come on in.”

He feels his breath catch as the other strides in, nervous yet excited energy basically radiating off him. He closes the door before taking a deep breath.

“Yo, Alex!” He shouted. “You got a guest!”

He went back to his cereal at the kitchenette, shovelling another spoonful in his mouth and trying not to think about the Frenchman standing patiently by the door.

Alex steps out of his room, looking very obviously sleep deprived, hair a mess and dark bags under his eyes. John would be concerned if he hadn’t seen this sight almost every morning.

“John, I swear to whatever fucking god is out there if you shout my name in the morning again, I’ll sufficate you in your sleep.” The tired man hissed.

Ah, there’s pre-coffee Alexander.

John simply raises his middle finger, attention more on his cereal. In truth, he was just trying to distract himself from staring at the new comer.

Speaking of, the man apparently was either dangerously oblivious or had no self preservation skills because he had immediately skipped to Alex, sticking his hand out with a wide grin.

“Hello! You are Alexander Hamilton, yes?”

Alex stares him up and down, and John can practically hear the sleep deprived gears turning in his head. “Yeah.”

Instead of shaking the other’s hand, Alex makes a b-line to the coffee machine, quickly pouring himself a cup. The guest goes to speak, but Alex raises a hand to stop him.

One cup of coffee downed in very little time and another mug poured, Alex finally turned to face the other. “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, I presume?”

The Frenchman’s eyes go wide as he nods. “Oui. You recalled my full name?”

Alex simply taps his head. “Photogenic memory.”

“Well, you may simply call me Lafayette.” He replies as he walks towards them.

“Alex.” Alex said, finally holding his hand out for the other to shake.

“It is nice to meet you!” Lafayette gladly shakes Alex’s hand. “I am very sorry if I- eh, woke you up.”

“Nah.” Alex shrugs, gulping down more coffee. “Didn’t think you’d be here this early though. When did your flight land?”

“Last night.” Lafayette turns to John. “I am afraid I did not- eh, how do you say- catch? your name?”

“Oh!” He feels heat rise on his face as he holds out his hand. “I’m John.”

Lafayette quickly grabs his hand in a firm and warm handshake. “Nice to meet you, John!”

“Y-Yeah, you too.” He internally curses at himself as he stutters.

“I hope you do not mind,” Lafayette smiles shyly, “but I am not familiar with American accents, and I cannot place yours. Where are you from?”

“I’m from the south.” John quickly replies, subconsciously saving that smile in his mind.

Lafayette nods, the shy smile becoming much more confident as he looks to Alex. “And where are you from?”

Alex simply raises an eyebrow as he pours another cup of coffee. “I don’t just go around telling every hot guy my information, Marquis.”

The shy smile was back. “You do not need to address me as such.”

“What? Hot guy or Marquis?” The teasing smile that John knows well spreads across Alex’s face.

John swallows as he sees a blush spread across Lafayette’s dark skin. He wasn’t necessarily flustered, John could tell, and he wonders for a moment if he ever did get properly flustered. He bites his lip as he thinks that he would like to find out.

“I was referring to my title.” Lafayette winks at Alex. “You may refer to me by my attractiveness all you wish.”

John watches Alex’s grip tighten on his mug, and he couldn’t think of a time when he’s ever seen his best friend not immediately send a quip back to whoever he was talking to.

“Great, so we’ll start the tour closer to noon.” Alex said before downing his third cup. He places the empty mug in their sink and turns back to Lafayette. “Give me an hour; I have a few things to get done first. John’ll keep you company.”

He has things that he has to do, but he wasn’t going to say no to entertaining the hot french guy.

Lafayette smiled at them. “Take as long as you need.”

Alex made his way towards his room, but just before he fully left, he looked at John with a small grin and mouthed “dibs.”

_‘He can’t just call dibs!’_ John thought with a small pout as Alex closed the door to his room. He quickly replaced it with a small smile as Lafayette started to ramble about his plane ride.

“I am very excited to explore an American college!” Lafayette exclaimed, and his excitement was very contagious.

If that’s how Alex wants to play, then this means war.


End file.
